1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the field of assemblies for semiconductor devices and heat sinks for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Compression type assemblies for semiconductor devices are well known in the art as for example the stacking assembly taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,118 and the assembly taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,128.
The assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,118 does not function as a heat sink in addition to an assembly.
The assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,128 is a rather complex structure and cannot be cooled from three sides like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,197 is a typical example of assemblies that are well known in the prior art. In such assemblies the devices are enclosed in a plastic housing which has a metal base. Cooling can only be accomplished along one side, the metal base. Furthermore, the devices are soldered to contacts within the housing rather than compression bonded and cannot be readily disassembled.